


Welcome back

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Allen starts kissing Kanda whenever he returns from a mission.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, not beta-read

Kanda stomped angrily through the corridors of the order. He had just returned from a mission Komui had claimed would be child’s play. Who knows what kind of children he was thinking of. After fighting so many Akumas in the middle of nowhere, Kanda had not only lost his orientation and had been exhausted but he had also noticed that his golem had gotten damaged. In the end he had slept under some bushes for the night and made his way back the next morning. The whole mission had been nothing but annoying and tiring. So now Kanda only wanted to drop in his bed, sleep for hours, take a shower and go back to bed.

He was nearly at his room when he heard hasty footsteps behind him. Someone was running towards him and if that person wanted anything from him, he would slice them with Mugen. Kanda stopped and turned around, already scowling but his expression immediatly softened, when he saw Allen running towards him. The cute boy’s beautiful eyes were reddened and watery and his nose was also a bit red. He had cried, quite a lot in fact, and although Kanda wouldn’t have admitted it, that worried him. But before he could say or do anything, Allen ran right into Kanda’s chest and started clinging to him as if his life depended on it. 

Confused Kanda stared at the mop of silky white locks that swayed from side to side as Allen nuzzled against his chest. Out of impulse Kanda placed a hand on it and gently pet Allen’s hair. “What the hell is wrong, beansprout?”, he asked confused. Allen didn’t let go of him, his fingers digged even deeper into Kanda’s coat, but he lifted his head up to make eye contact. Kanda was shocked when he saw that Allen’s eyes nearly overflowed with tears. “They said... They said you were missing... They said... you might be dead.”, Allen sobbed, then a relieved smile spread over his face. “I’m so glad you’re back.”, he said, sounding so genuinly happy that it made Kanda feel so weirdly flustered. 

Kanda looked away and tsked to help himself ignore his racing heartbeat. “What, were you worried about me?”, he asked, trying to sound sarcastic, although he was really curious about that. Allen chuckled and nodded. “Very much.”, he murmured. Kanda’s expression dropped and he simply stared at Allen in surprise. Allen gazed back at him and for a second both stayed silent, lost in each other’s eyes. Then Allen suddenly stood up on his tiptoes and cupped Kanda’s face in his hands. “Welcome home, Kanda.”, he murmured as he moved his face closer to Kanda’s and suddenly his lips pressed against Kanda’s. 

Kanda’s mind when blank, his heart raced. His arms wrapped around Allen’s waist as if by themselves and he pressed him against himself. He carefully kissed Allen back. Allen’s lips were so warm and soft and when Allen opened his mouth a bit, he could taste the caramel pudding he had eaten for dessert. It felt like kissing an angel, the most beautiful angel in the world. Allen was soft to the touch and quite a lot smaller than Kanda. And his body fit so well into Kanda’s arms as if they were two parts of a puzzle. His hands on Kanda’s cheeks were so small and warm, all of him was warm. And adorable. The little moan Allen let out when Kanda pushed his tongue into his mouth was the cutest sound Kanda had ever heard. He roamed the warm, wet cavern as if he wanted to explore every little part of it, but before he could do so, they both ran out of breath. 

As their lips parted and both opened their eyes, they reakized what just had happened. All of this arguing and bickering simply hadn’t existed for a moment but now that moment was over. Allen stared at Kanda like a deer in the headlights for a second. Then he turned on his heel and ran away. Kanda stood still as a statue as he tried to process everything. His arms were still raised as to hold Allen. He could still feel his lips when he closed his eyes. Kanda gulped and shook his head. Maybe this was a dream. He was probably so exhausted that he hallucinated. That’s what he told himself as he turned around and walked to his room. What a sweet dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after that especially exhausting mission Kanda was sent on another mission. This time it really was easy and he was back soon. It was late in the evening and Kanda went straight to his room, looking forward to dropping into bed. As he turned around the corner to get to a flight of stairs, he nearly bumped into someone who went downstairs. Kanda wanted to throw a bunch of curse words at them but he held his tongue when he recognized Allen.

Ever since the kiss they hadn’t really talked to each other. They didn’t even argue as much anymore. Every time they saw each other, they remembered the kiss and then it got kind of awkward. That kiss had been an outpouring of emotions, soft and sweet emotions, that were so rare, Kanda hadn’t even known he had those. And to think Allen had nudged them to the surface... Well, that wasn’t really surprising. If there was anyone who could make Kanda soft, it was for sure Allen but so far he had done such a good job at completly ignoring the potential of what Allen could do to him, of what he could make him feel. But now it had gotten hard to ignore it, to say the least.

Kanda looked Allen up and down. He seemed to be healthy, no injuries could be spotted on him. He had had a mission too and apparently he had returned just shortly before Kanda did. A shy smile spread on Allen’s face when he saw Kanda. He stood on the second to last step on the stairs while Kanda stood on the floor, so for once they were nearly on eye level. “You’re back.”, Allen said softly. Kanda crossed his arms uncomfortably. How dare that beansprout say sweet words when he was trying to ignore his soft spot for him. “Obviously.”, he replied, trying to sound harsh. But Allen continued smiling and stroked a few strands of fluffy white hair out of his face. “I’m happy to see you.”, he said and blushed lightly. 

How dare he be so cute?! Kanda wanted to kick the wall out of frustration. “Are you? Why? Were you worried about me again?”, he asked in an annoyed tone of voice. Allen smiled brighter and blushed more as he heard the same question Kanda had asked the last time. “You’re so reckless and don’t mind when you’re injured, so of course I’m worried about you.”, he stated and placed his hands on Kanda’s cheeks. He leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss on Kanda’s lips. Before Kanda had a chance to properly return it, Allen already let go of him and ran away. Kanda sighed and leaned against the wall. His heart was racing, that beautiful beansprout would give him a heart attack some day.


	3. Chapter 3

Their third kiss was the first one Kanda initiated. It was already late in the evening and Kanda was grumpy and tired as he returned from his mission. As he walked through the corridors of the order, he noticed that he was slower than usually and that he kept looking around. At first he was confused about himself. What was he searching for? He just wanted to go to his room, why did it feel as if he had to get himself something first. But finally he passed the door to Allen’s room and realized that it was him whom Kanda had searched for. 

He mentally cursed at himself and walked faster. These two kisses before had been so random and without their control as if they had been accidents. Why would Kanda expect more kisses? Why would he even look forward to that? Sure, it was nice to say the least to come home to Allen and be greeted by his sweet words and sweeter lips that felt so soft. Holding Allen and kissing him sure made Kanda feel good, but.... Kanda paused suddenly. Had he just thought of returning to the Order as coming home? He had never thought that before. That was ridiculous! His soft spot for Allen made him behave and think ridiculously, it was obviously getting to his head. That’s what Kanda told himself when he went back to Allen’s room.

He should probably just go away but instead he found himself knocking on the door and before he could get himself to run away, Allen opened it. He blinked at Kanda in surprise. Apparently he had just been about to go to bed. He had already taken off his vest, bow and trousers and mostly unbuttoned his shirt. Kanda froze as his gaze wandered up from Allen’s small bare feet over his pale slim legs up to the white underwear and the white shirt that was sliding down Allen’s shoulders. His soft white hair was ruffled and Kanda had the urge to touch it but instead his gaze fixed on Allen’s beautiful face. His silver eyes seemed to glitter when a genuine smile spread over his face. “You’re back from your mission.”, he murmured. Kanda just nodded. 

They simply kept eye contact in silence for a moment. Just when Allen was about to say more, Kanda suddenly placed his hands at Allen’s shoulders and he pulled him against himself. Allen stumbled against his chest and digged his fingers into Kanda’s coat for support. When he looked up at Kanda, his cheeks were red. Immediatly Kanda placed one hand under Allen’s chin to make him lean his head back and he pressed his lips to Allen’s. He sighed in relief when he kissed Allen whose hands wandered up to Kanda’s shoulders. He pulled himself up to be closer to Kanda and stood up on his tippy toes. When Kanda gently pushed his tongue against Allen’s lips he parted them immediatly to let him in. A cute moan escaped his throat as Kanda explored his mouth. Kanda kissed Allen until they both ran out of breath then he lowered him back to stand on he floor. Allen was blushing and panting but he smiled happily. “Thank you.”, Kanda muttered, then he turned on his heel and hurried away. He felt so much better with the taste of Allen’s lips on his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

It soon became a habit. Every time when Kanda returned from a mission he started searching for Allen. Even before he had been to his room or, if necessary, the hospital wing, he seeked out Allen to receive a kiss. He felt so much better after kissing Allen. It started to be something he really looked forward to. Even when he just started a mission he thought of Allen, of his kiss that he would get when he returned. With his mission right now it wasn’t different. He couldn’t help thinking again and again of the feeling of Allen’s soft lips. His mind was occupied with his pretty beansprout enough to completely tune out Lavi’s blabbering that hadn’t stopped since they had sat foot into the train that would take them back to the Order’s headquarters.

When they were finally at their destination, Kanda hurried up to the big building. He shook of Lavi and went straight to Allen’s room. A few times he knocked on the door, but the lack of reaction showed him that Allen wasn’t there. So Kanda went to the dining hall. He looked around in expactation of seeing a mop of fluffy white hair behind mountains of food but that sight couldn’t be spotted anywhere. Kanda turned on his heel and continued his search. Allen wasn’t in the library, in the science departement or in the garden. By the time Kanda went to the training room, he was rather irritated. A feeling that got replaced by frustration when Allen wasn’t there either.

The only one in the training room was Lenalee. She greeted Kanda when she saw him and observed his angered expression. “Are you alright?”, she asked. Kanda turned to her abruptly. “Where is Beansprout?”, he wanted to know. Lenalee blinked in surprise. “Uh, well, he’s on a mission. Komui sent him off just a day after you.”, she explained. Kanda’s frown deepened. He stared at the floor for a moment, then he shrugged his coat of, tossed it aside and walked through the training room to a sand sack which he started beating. “Aren’t you exhausted from your mission? You sure you want to train now?”, Lenalee asked confused but Kanda couldn’t hear her over the sound of the sand sack. 

It took another two days until Allen was back and during that time, Kanda’s mood was as awful as was possible. He got angry at every little thing and spent pretty much all of his time in the training room to punch something until his knuckles started bleeding. He was frsutrated, most of all with himself. He had behaved so stupid, had been so fixed on his thoughts of Allen. And now here he was, yearning for a pretty boy. What had he expected? That Allen would stand on his balcony, watch the horizon and sigh, muttering to himself “When will my husband return from his mission?”? Of course Allen went on his own missions too, Kanda was behaving irrational. So he told himself. But he couldn’t help his feelings and when Allen returned he was as relieved as he had never been before.

When Allen went through the Order’s corridors he happened to run into Lenalee who mentioned that Kanda had asked for him. Allen quickly made up an excuse to stop the conversation with her and ran to the training room. He was blushing already and his heart was beating faster at the thought that Kanda might have missed him. When he entered the training room, Kanda was just about to leave it. He stared at Allen as if he were an angel. For a second he was frozen but then he grabbed Allen, pulled him against his chest and kissed him passionatly. Allen barely managed to return the kiss. He just held still and enjoyed it, his fingers digging into Kanda’s coat.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda couldn’t stop kissing Allen. He never wanted to let go of him again. His tongue swirled through Allen’s mouth, his lips were glued to Allen’s. They didn’t stop until Allen placed his hands on Kanda’s chest and pushed him away. He didn’t manage to move the stronger male but the gesture made Kanda move back by himself. Now that he paid more attention to his surroundings he heard voices outside the trainings room. Someone was about to come in here and they would see them.

Allen was breathing fast, his lips where wet and he grabbed Kanda’s hand. The two ran out of the room and didn’t stop until they were in front of Allen’s room. Allen quickly unlocked it and as soon as they were inside, Kanda pinned Allen against the wall and kissed him again. His hands started unbuttoning Allen’s coat. Allen helped take it off and let Kanda unbutton the highest buttons of his shirt too. With a satisfied sigh Kanda leaned down to Allen’s neck and started sucking on the spot where it met Allen’s shoulder. 

Allen bit his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to silence a highpitched moan that tried to escape him when he felt Kanda’s teeth scrape over his delicate skin. “Did you... did you miss me?”, Allen asked. His voice was an octave higher than ususally. He gasped as Kanda bit him harder. “You were on my mind the entire time.”, he whispered into Allen’s ear. Then he wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist and kissed him again. One hand moved down to Allen’s butt and squeezed it gently. Allen gasped into the kiss. His hands moved up into Kanda’s hair, opened the hair band, brushed through the long strands. 

“I missed you so much.”, Allen whispered against Kanda’s lips. Kanda smiled - Yes, he smiled! - and was just about to kiss Allen even deeper when a knock on the door interrupted them. “Allen? Komui asked whether you want to go to the hospital wing now.”, Lenalee’s voice came from the other side of the door. “I’ll be right there. I’m just changing my clothes, I’ll be done in a minute.”, Allen lied aloud. They heard Lenalee shout an okay and go away. Kanda frowned in concern. “Why do you need to go to the hospital wing? Are you hurt?”, he asked. Allen blushed and lowered his gaze. “It’s just a scratch on my ankle.”, he murmured but Kanda immediatly picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re adorable.”, Kanda suddenly said. Allen looked up from his book. “What?”, he asked surprised. “I said you’re adorable.”, Kanda repeated. His expression stayed the same as always but there was warmth in his gaze on Allen. “And beautiful.”, he added. Allen blushed and lowered his book. “Is this what you’ve been thinking about for the last twenty minutes of silent train ride?”, he wanted to know. Kanda nodded, making Allen blush even more.

“Well, you’re handsome.”, Allen said. In his sudden nervousness he looked down on the floor. “And sweet although you try so hard not to let it show.”, he added. He could hear Kanda snort at that. Suddenly Kanda stood up and sat down on the seat next to Allen’s. “I want to kiss you.”, he said. Allen looked up and smiled. “You seriously like doing that, huh? We just started our mission, we aren’t even near our destination yet.”, he answered. Kanda only shrugged. “I suppose we don’t have to wait for our way home.”, Allen said, closed his book and leaned over to Kanda.

In the evening they were in a village near their destination. As it was getting dark they searched for a place to stay for the night and found a small motel with a free room. Said room was very small. It was meant to be for only one person and accordingly the bed wasn’t exactly the biggest but neither of them commented on that. They got ready for the night and lay down, each in one half of the bed.

Allen’s heart was racing. They had never slept this close to each other before. And since they had started the kisses it was the first time they shared a bed. Allen could feel the warmth radiating from Kanda’s skin. The fabric of the blanket rustled quietly as Kanda turned over to lie on his side, facing Allen. His breath fanned over Allen’s cheek. He was so close to Allen and most likely still awake. 

Allen sighed and tried to ignore how flustered he was. He turned over to face Kanda too. Their noses nearly touched with how close they were lying now. In the dim moon light Allen could see that he was right and Kanda’s eyes were still open. When he saw Allen gazing at him he lifted his arm and the blanket with it as if he invited Allen. Allen’s eyes went wide. He didn’t have to be asked twice. Allen snuggled against Kanda’s bare chest and sighed happily when Kanda lowered his arm down around him, his hand lying on Allen’s back.

Kanda pressed a kiss to Allen’s forehead and then rested his chin on Allen’s head. And there it stayed for hours. They cuddled all night and the next morning. Allen was snuggled into Kanda’s chest so comfortably and felt safe and warm. And Kanda had his arms around Allen, holding onto him like onto a plushie or a pet. Neither of them managed to convince themself of getting up before noon.


	7. Chapter 7

Kanda slowly woke up to an ache in his entire body. He groaned and frowned before he slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he just saw the motel room’s ceiling above him. Then suddenly his field of vision was filled by a mop of white hair on top of a beauutiful reddened face. “Finally you’re awake.”, Allen muttered in relief. His voice sounded shaky. Kanda blinked slowly and realized that Allen had cried.

“Stay where you are.”, Allen adviced when Kanda tried to sit up. He placed his hands on Kanda’s shoulders and gently pushed him back into bed. “You have been unconcious for quite some time now. Oh but don’t worry. It’s been less than a day. And your wounds healed in the meantime. Do you remember everything?”, Allen told Kanda. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked some starnds of hair out of Kanda’s face.

Kanda just nodded. He knew about their mission and how they had met a big group of Akumas, how they had fought them for the Innocence and had just barly won. And he knew how he had surprised them both with how much he had jumped in between Allen and any hits. In the end he had collapsed on their way back while Allen had scolded him for being reckless.

Something cool touched Kanda’s face and he gave an appreciative hum. It was a wet cloth that Allen had gotten out of a bowl of water on the night stand. He used it to wipe the sweat off of Kanda’s forehead. Kanda widened his eyes. Had Allen treated all of his wounds and aches while he had been unconcious? Kanda gazed at Allen’s concerned face that was few inches away from his own.

“I was so worried about you.”, Allen admitted softly after a while. A tear ran out of the corner of his eye. Kanda gently lay his hand on Allen’s cheek and wiped the tear away with his thump. Allen leaned into the touch and sighed. “I was very worried.”, he murmured. Kanda sat up despite Allen’s earlier protest. “I don’t want you to be worried.”, he said and leaned in to kiss Allen. Their lips met tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next time Allen and Kanda were on a mission together they weren't as lucky. It wasn't just them but Lenalee and Lavi came along with them. Kanda was in an awful mood. He had hoped for another nice time with his cute beansprout and for the opportunity to steal many kisses but since their..... well, their whatever it was that they had, still wasn't official, his hope was in vain.

Kanda had to indure an entire day of sitting in a train, listening to Lavi's chatter and staring at Allen's beautiful lips. By the evening he was so ready to punch someone but faith seemed to apologize for the day. The inn that they stopped in only had two rooms left. One with a double bed and one with two separate beds.

"Lenalee is the only Lady here so she should get a bed for herself. Leaves the question of who has to share a bed.", Lavi started debating and looked at Allen. "Allen is very small, he could be in the double bed with someone.", he said. Lenalee shook her head. "Lavi, please. You can't just decide for other people.", she scolded him. 

While Lavi and Lenalee kept debating, Kanda took the key to the room with the double bed and gave Allen a questioning look. Allen nodded and turned to the other two. "Good night.", he said as he handed them the key to the other room. Then he followed Kanda upstairs. As soon as their room's door closed behind them, Kanda pinned Allen against the wall and devoured his lips with his own. He could feel Allen smile into the kiss and wrap his arms around Kanda's neck.

Once they were out of breath Kanda finally let go of him. "I wanted to do that all day.", he admited. Allen raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "Really? You looked as if you had wanted to murder someone all day.", he murmured, still trying to catch his breath. Kanda tsked and lifted Allen up as if he weighed nothing. "Shut up and let me cuddle you.", he said and carried his giggling beansprout to the bed.


End file.
